This is Me
by Akane112
Summary: What if... everything's diff? Ranma is in a band with Mousse and Ryoga, and Akane want to be in a Camp that's all about music. Is musc the key on how they'll change? Or is it the only way for them to get hurt? has a story line of DCOM's Camp Rock. xD
1. The Music Camp

This will be the first and last time I'm going to say this.,.,

I do not own Ranma 1/2 and neither the songs I'm going to use.,.,.,

So just please enjoy

Chapter 1 - The Music Camp

* * *

"Akane! Wake up! Last day of school!" Kasumi called from downstairs.

Akane dressed for school and went downstairs to eat.

"Akane, I found a Summer Music Camp brochure in our mail today" Kasumi said while sitting down and gave it to Akane.

"Again?" Nabiki asked. "Akane," her dad then started but cut off by Akane, "I know dad, we don't have enough money."

"Akane, I know you really love music, and we're supporting you." Kasumi explained.

"I know, and thanks" Akane said and smiles weakly while standing up "I'm going now. Don't want to be late" she said then run off.

* * *

At school…

"So, what did they said?" her friend Sayuri asked.

"No." Akane's only answer.

"No way! You really have a chance and that Camp is all about music, it's so cool when you go there and-" Sayuri was cut off when Yuka hit her slightly. "Which you already know…" Sayuri just finished.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. I guess I'll be stuck at home not enjoying my summer"

"Don't worry Akane, I know there's way you'll enjoy it" Yuka said and they let for their class.

* * *

"Sis, have you told her yet?" Nabiki asked Kasumi when Akane passed by them.

"No not yet" She answered then Akane joined them.

"What are you two talking about?" Akane asked then sit down.

"Akane, your going to the Music Camp!" Kasumi said smiling.

"R-really?!" she asked not believing and Nabiki answered "yeah it is, but you have to work there."

"No problem, as long as I go there and focus on music even if I have a job" Akane said smiling.

"Hey isn't that-" Nabiki said when she saw who's on the news "It's Ranma Saotome." Akane finished.

"That boy has got some issues on attitude" Nabiki said then added "He's got everything"

"Except a clue" Akane added to what her sister said.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Kasumi asked. "A little" Akane answered then smiled "Okay, maybe a lot"

"Take care there Akane"

"I will dad, besides I'll be back and you can visit there anytime you want"

"Bye sis"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I don't want to spend my summer at some camp Ryoga!"

"We used to love this place. And we have to cancel our summer concert so you could cool your head off Ranma"

"I don't have a problem with it"

"Mousse!" Ryoga said and hit Mousse.

"So see ya Ranma! Call us on what's happening alright!"

"I thought you promised the Music Camp we're going to have concert there?" Mousse said before turning and leaving.

"Yeah I almost forgot. See you that day Ranma"

"What?!"

* * *

AN

I don't know if I should continue.,.,., should I?

I know it's short.,., and.,., don't know.,.,., just review what you think of this for now please


	2. Who is She?

Thanks to Lisse08 and crusincloud for the reviews.

After I made the chapter 1 I don't know I just want to update the chapter 2 already so... here it is...

Chapter 2 Who Is She?

* * *

"Great! Now what?!" Ranma said and entered his cabin.

"Hey Ranma m'boy! How's the star?" The manager, Luke said.

"Fine, so what will I do here anyway?"

"You'll be working here" he simply answered which leads to Ranma saying "What?"

* * *

'_I can't believe I'm finally here' _Akane thought exiting the bus.

After coming out she went directly to her cabin.

'_Okay, I guess I can look around for a while before going to work' _She decided then got out to look around.

Outside, Akane was walking backwards still not believing she's there already, then bumped to someone.

"Oh I'm really sorry!" she apologized and saw a long-haired-purpled girl.

"It's okay, Shampoo forgive you. Just watch where you go next time." Shampoo said and walk out.

"Sheesh! I apologized didn't I?!" she muttered to herself just then someone spoke loud,

"Hey ya'll! Great to see so many teenagers are interested in music."

"Who is she?" Akane asked to herself but someone answered her "She'll be the host and mostly our judge which at school consider as teacher. By the way, I'm Ukyo" she said smiling.

"I'm Akane, uhm… host for what?" she asked curiously.

"You must be new here" Ukyo said noticing then answered "host for the Last Concert"

"I guess I'll figure that one out later" Akane said, knowing it will be a long explanation.

"Okay, so do you mind being friends?"

Akane smiled hearing that and said "Sure, thanks"

On the other world of someone…

"Hey you want to look around? You looked really bored here."

"Yeah sure, thanks. I'll be going now" Ranma said going out.

"I'm starving… isn't this the kitchen?" he said to himself opening the door…

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I guess I'll have to familiarize myself here in the kitchen too…" Akane muttered then remembering…

'_Oh right, I won't be cooking anyway… Figures since I can't cook' _She groans remembering that finding something under then heard someone enter.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

'_Isn't that Ranma Saotome?' _she thought recognizing the voice then stand up slowly.

"Hey uhm… do ya work here?" Ranma asked when he saw Akane.

"Yeah. You're Ranma Saotome right? Bet your having fun here"

"No I'm not. My band mates forced me here. What am I doing here anyway?"

"Jerk!" Akane suddenly said and of course Ranma heard it and said "What?"

"You're such a jerk! Just because your famous doesn't mean you should be a jerk and do whatever you want" Akane shouted at him and run off thinking _'I can't believe I just said that' _leaving Ranma shocked and he could only say,

"Who is she?"

* * *

"The nerve of that guy! Talking rudely! Now I'm curious what girls like about him!" Akane saying while unpacking her things.

Right then someone knocked at her door

"Come in!"

It was Ukyo, "Hi Akane"

"Hi Ukyo. What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by to talk to you. Thought you'll need some company"

"Thanks. I'm just unpacking my things"

* * *

"That girl, talking to me like that. Who is she anyway?" Ranma wondered lying on his bed.

"And I'm not a jerk!" he said before falling asleep.

* * *

Ranma just woke up and walking outside when he heard "It's Ranma Saotome!"

'_It's too early to run. Jeez!' _Ranma thought and start running while the girls are chasing him…

He's running led him to a bush, so he hid behind it and then heard someone sings…

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**_

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me…**_

Ranma then looked in to see who it was

'_Hey it's that girl…' _ He thought when he saw Akane singing inside.

Just then he heard the girls passing on where he's hiding, so he took the moment to go inside.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" He said going inside but no one is there anymore.

'_I guess she left'_

"Who is she?"

* * *

AN

I bet some of you knew where I got the idea already... since from Chapter 1 it's obvious...

And the song I used is from that movie too.,.,., thanks for reading by the way...

For those who haven't watched the movie yet (like me) the Song is called 'This is Me' by Demi Lovato... I really liked that song so I used it as the title... I was going to use other song but I suddenly heard it... D

I haven't watched that movie yet cause... the premiere here is on September... (unfair for me) But it gave me an idea so... I can't get this out of my head so I just wrote it and update it here.,.,., so... bye now... I can't wait what will enter my mind next time for the continuation of this fanfiction.

For some who'll notice... some of Ranma cast are together (again) and well, Ukyo is Akane's friend. I'd just ike to change their situations, but not all of them though.

Like my last fanfiction, I really like them all together, I don't know I just do maybe bacause if the craziness D But I like it when they get along at times...


	3. Finding Who? But I'm Singing With You

Thanks for the previews reviews... this chapters a little long cause of the songs hope you'll enjoy.,.,.,

Chapter 3 Finding Who? But I'm Singing With You...

* * *

Ranma is in his cabin talking on the phone…

"I don't know Ryoga, but I gotta know this girl. Besides, she called me a jerk"

On the other line…

"She did?" Ryoga asked and then laughed

"_Ryoga! Would ya stop laughin?!"_

"Sorry Ranma, at least there's some girl who see the real you"

"_What do you mean?"_

"The first reason you got there is because of your attitude. Hey Ranma, do ya know what's your job there?"

On Ranma's line…

"No, what is it? And ya didn't tell me I'll be working here."

"_Sorry pal, you'll be working in the kitchen"_

"Is that all? What'll I do there?"

"_Don't know yet. Luke said he'll tell ya when you get there"_

"All right I gotta go now"

"_Right, see ya Ranma!"_

* * *

"Hi Ukyo!" Akane said when she saw Ukyo going on her way.

"Hey Akane. Where are you going?"

"On my work. I got to go here by working"

"I see, can I help?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure. And you'll be finished much faster right?"

"I guess…"

"Come on…" Ukyo said and they run off to the kitchen.

* * *

"There you are Ranma!"

"Yo! So uh… I was wondering.."

"What's your job? It's only a small thing, after that you can do whatever you want"

"So what is it?"

"You'll be transferring a food from outside to inside the kitchen. That's only for 2 or 3 days so it's no big"

"So I should go now." Ranma said then go on his way…

When Ranma made it there, he saw Akane...

"Hey it's you" Ranma called which made Akane turn around and recognized him.

"It's you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm greetin ya with a smile and you give me a frown. I'm here to work"

"I see so start working" Akane said then continued on what her doing.

"Tomboy"

After finishing what they're doing….

"Akane, do you know Ranma Saotome?" Ukyo asked her, they're walking around and talking.

"No, why?"

"You were talking with each other earlier"

"Oh that. It's nothing. He's just a jerk anyway"

"Jerk? Oh look, speaking of jerk, there he is"

"Ucchan!" Ranma called running on their direction.  
"Ucchan?" Akane asked to Ukyo.

"The jerk's my childhood friend" Ukyo simply explained smiling.

"You know her?" Ranma asked when he saw Akane.

"She's my new friend here, why?"

"Nothing. She's a tomboy you know"

"What?! You jerk!" She said and hit him on the head before leaving.

"See you later Akane!" Ukyo waved then turned to Ranma.

"That really hurts. So her name's Akane."

"I think we found a girl who's perfect for Ran-chan" she whispered smiling.

They started walking.

"That girl…"

"You mean Akane? What about her?"

"I heard her sing. The song kinda reminds me of a music that I like"

"Really?" Ukyo asked then heard something "Hey what's that?"

"I think it's her"

"She's good if that's her. Let's go there" Ukyo said then grabs Ranma.

"Anybody here?"

"Ukyo?" Akane said then saw Ranma "And you… What are you two doing here?"  
"We should be asking the same question."  
"Just playing some musics"

"I see. The one your singing just now is… A Whole New World?"

"Isn't that from a movie?" Ranma asked remembering

"Yeah I love that song." Ukyo said and smiled "Maybe you and Ran-chan can sing it."

"Why can't you?"

"I only play piano." Ukyo said with a smile "So let's start?"  
"Okay" they both said and started playing…

_Ranma_

_**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming**_

_Akane_

_**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)**_

_**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky**_

_**A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath - it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
**_

_Ranma__**  
A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment red-letter)**_

_Both__**  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
**_

_Ranma_

_**A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase  
(A wondrous place)**_

_Both__**  
For you and me…**_

"Nice! I love it!" Ukyo said happily "You two are a good"

Then they heard someone clapping from the door and saw a long haired girl smiling "Shampoo love it"

"Hey your Shampoo right?" Ukyo said.

"Yes. Shampoo taking a walk then heard someone sing"

"Uhm, thanks" Akane said _'She's the girl I bumped into'_

"Shampoo sorry for being rude before. Akane right?"

"It's fine."

"You Ranma Saotome" Shampoo said noticing and then smiled "Shampoo glad to see you"

"Thanks"

"Hey let's sing more songs"

"Start it Akane" Shampoo said and winks.

_Akane_

_**Like a bird that flies in the morning light  
Or a butterfly in the spring  
When your spirit rides on the winds of hope  
You'll find your wings**_

_**For you're always free to begin again  
And you're always free to believe  
When you find the place  
That your heart belongs**_

_**You'll never leave…**_

_Shampoo_

_**You and I will always be  
Celebrating life together  
I know I have found a friend forever more  
Love is like a melody  
One that I will always treasure**_

_Both__**  
Courage is the key that opens every door**_

_**Though you may not know  
Where your gifts may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dreams  
You'll find destiny  
It's written in your heart**_

"I have to go now…" Akane said checking her watch.

"Oh yeah… it's really nice singing with you Shampoo. I have to go now too" Akane said smiling and then looked at Ranma "It's nice singing with you too. Bye"

"See you tomorrow Akane"

"Shampoo will see you tomorrow!"

* * *

That night… At Akane's…

"Knock knock! It's Ukyo"

"Ukyo? Come in"

"It must be hard being alone here"

"It's fine…"

"I can sleep here if it's alright with you"

"Sure. You can sleep in the other bed over there. Thanks Ukyo"

"Sure thing sugar. About Ranma…"

"What about him?"

"He said he's looking for this girl. He heard her sing and I guess he fell in love with her"  
"So why are you telling me this?"

"Just wondering if it's you"

"Can't be me, he haven't heard me sing before until this afternoon"

"Okay… Let's sleep now…" Ukyo said and went to bed thinking _'Your wrong Akane, it is you... He fell in love with your voice and song. I think he's starting to like you...'_

"I'll do anything I can to get you two together" Ukyo whispered.

* * *

AN

So how is it? I know it gets longer than usual.,.,., :p

Songs I used are

Whole New World from DCOM Aladdin and

Written In Your Heart from The Princess and The Pauper.

thanks for reading

About Shampoo's singing,.,., even though she can't talk straightly I'm sure she can sing the lyrics well

OOC isn't it? I thought what would it be like if Shampoo and Ukyo doesn't like Ranma and thought of him only as a friend.

It's seems hard to remove the situations about Ranma and Ukyo being friends cause if they're not, they'll just call each other Ranma and Ukyo not Ran-chan and Ucchan...

Besides it's seems fun for me to do it.,., Ukyo helping Ranma and Akane to be together :p heheh.,.,.,

Just hope you liked this one.,.,.,.,


	4. To Hear Your Song

Thanks to those who reviewed, added this story to their story alert, and added this story to their favorite stories...

jdcocoagirl--thanks! gad you liked it!

O-o-Aya-chan-o-O--thanks for the many reviews!!

I'm updating this one for you all!

So here's the Chapter 4!

Chapter 4 To Hear Your Song

* * *

Ranma was playing a song beside the lake…

"Hey Ran-chan!" Ukyo called when she saw him.

She went to him and noticed he was playing a song earlier.

"So what were you playing earlier? New song?" she said and sat beside him.

"Yeah…"

"It's a love song…?"

"Uhm, yeah" Ranma answered blushing a little

"Who's it for? It's for Akane right?"

"Uh… I guess…" Ranma blushing red now.

"This is so sweet Ran-chan! You should play this to her"

"I was planning to… But she doesn't know yet"

"Know what?"

"That I saw and heard her singing."

"I see… Then tell her"

"I wasn't even sure if it's her"

"What do you mean?" Ukyo suddenly looked at Ranma confused

"I don't know. Unless I heard that song again… I'll be sure it's her"

"You really are a jerk Ran-chan" Ukyo whispered to herself…

"How's the song played? Can I hear it?" Ukyo requested hoping she could help him find out if she really was the girl her best friend fell in love with.

"Yeah I think it goes like this…" He said and started playing and singing the song he heard that day…

* * *

Now at a class… Ukyo, Akane and Shampoo was there of course… Luke is the (we'll call them teacher .)

"Can we have some volunteer here?"

Luke said and scan through everyone and spotted…

"You" he said pointing at Akane.

Akane stand up _'What am I going to do?! What am I going to sing?!'_ was her only thought while going in front.

"Sing any song you like"

'_Here goes nothing'_ he thought and started singing…

_**Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can become any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be…**_

She stopped right there and thought _'How did I do?'_

Her thought was cut off when she heard them clap

"That is a great voice Akane. You can take your sit now"

Akane went to her sit very happy of course.

They didn't noticed that Ranma was outside listening.

'_I guess the girl's not Akane… But I was sure I saw her! But why isn't she singing that song?'_

Many thoughts ran through his mind…

* * *

"Akane, do you write your songs?" Ukyo asked her. They we're at Akane's cabin and just hanging out there.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I hear some of it?"

"Sure…" she said and started…

_**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**_

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

_**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**_

_**This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me…**_

"That was good…" Ukyo said smiling and thought _'It's definitely the song he sang earlier… Akane's the girl'_

"Ukyo?" Akane looked at her with concern "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright! Just thinking" Ukyo said and thought of something

"You want to go to beside the lake tomorrow?" she asked Akane

"Uh… Okay, I guess I-"

"Great!" Ukyo cut her and said happily

* * *

Tomorrow morning…

Akane went where Ukyo told her to go to.

"Where is she? She's the one who invited me and she's the one who won't come?"

Akane said annoyingly… suddenly she heard something… someone singing.

She looked who it was and she saw…

"Ranma?" she said not believing and walk to him

"Was that you playing?" Akane said which made him startle.

"Akane? How long have you been here?"

"Just now. What's that?" she asked referring to the song he played…

"Just a song I wrote… I just finished it, you want to hear it?" Ranma asked hoping she'll listen.

"Sure…" She answered smiling

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah**_

_**You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**Been feeling lost  
Cant find the words to say  
Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you, and you next to me  
Ohh...  
I need to find you  
Yeah**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you)  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you)  
I gotta find you  
Your the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Yeah  
I gotta find you...**_

After the song was finished Akane stand up

"You don't like it?" Ranma asked…

"No." she said and noticed he formed a sad smile "I love it" she suddenly added then smiled and saw that Ranma was very happy to hear that.

"It was good for a… jerk"

Instead of being annoyed, Ranma smiled and said "Thanks… tomboy"

* * *

AN

So? what do you think? It entered my mind while I was lost... And I mean really lost... I can't find my way home earlier and my cellphone won't work... Luckily it suddenly opened so I called someone from our house., :P heheh., I'll never walk that far again.,.,.,

NYWAYS!! hope you liked this chapter!

songs I used are all from DCOM Camp Rock!

This is Me (again I used it) and

Who Will I Be by Demi Lovato

I Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas

thanks for reading! hope to receive more will review and give me ideas :P

tCa to all of u!

and thank goodness with hooray for me for finding my way home!


	5. Fiancee Who!

Thanks to those who submit a review last time

jdcocagirl & Lisse08 - glad you liked the last chapter

just some guy - If you hate it then hate it. I'm sorry for the less details but you can just imagine the scene, how they are dressed. I know I'm not really good at writing. I understand ya.

So on with the next chapter! Oh and if your wondering if they have curse or something... Yes they have...

Chapter 5 – Fiancée Who?!

* * *

So it was a normal morning…

Ranma was talking to the phone with Ryoga and Mousse.

"_Hey Ranma, can you build me something?" _Mousse said on the phone.

"_Mousse! Don't be rude man!" _Ryoga shut him then added_ "Why're you requesting for yourself?! Ranma, can ya bring me souvenirs?"_

"_Look who's being rude…"_

"Guys! What are you two talking about?! I thought you said you're goin to tell me somethin" Ranma shouted at the phone, shutting the two up.

"_Oh right. Ranma your father said you have to prepare to meet your fiancée after your summer there"_

"What?!"

"_Yeah it's for the dojo he said. You do study martial arts and…"_

"Why do I have to marry someone?"

Yeah, Ranma study martial arts, but he chose to be in a band with Ryoga and Mousse but he still take the martial arts seriously. They even trained in China together.

"_Don't know. Go ask your father, ya gotta call him sometime"_

"He reminded me enough. Every time I get splashed with cold water"

"_You're the one to complain… At least your still a human… Your pop dragged us to China and gave us a curse as a remembrance"_

"That stupid pop!"

Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse and Ranma's dad had a curse after training in the spring Jusenkyo. (you know why and what they are)

"_So how's the girl?"_

"Who?"

"_Ya know, the one your always talking about" _Ryoga said, referring to Akane.

"Oh yeah. She still doesn't know I saw her singin"

"_Do ya even talk to her?"_

"Yeah and you know what, she said she liked my music, the ones I used to like and write before"

"_That's sweet. Ya like her"_

"What? Course not!"

"_Course you don't. Let's hope she's your fiancée."_

"Shut it Ryoga! Where's Mousse? I haven't heard him talk since earlier"

"_Cold water"_

"Oh I get it. That's why I'm hearin a duck"

* * *

So here's Nabiki. In front of Akane's cabin.

What is she doing here? She's here to tell Akane the news and to stay with her for a while.

She also like music, but she loved money more of course.

-Knock knock-

When Akane opened the door, she was surprised to see her sister.

"Nabiki? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell about your fiancée"

"What?!"

* * *

"Ran-chan!"

"Ucchan, What is it?" Ranma was again, beside the lake. He liked the spot.

"What do you mean? You're the one who's in deep thinking. I've been talking to you and your not listening"

"Sorry Ucchan. It's about this fiancée thing"

"Fiancée? When did you proposed? And who's the girl?!"

"Ya don't understand. I didn't proposed to her. And I don't know her yet"

"Huh?"

"My pop made an agreement with her dad. It's for the dojo"

"Dojo? I thought the anything goes martial arts don't need a dojo"

"The Tendo have one. And if I marry that girl, I'll inherit it"

"Tendo you say?"

"Yeah, why?"

"If I'm right, that's Akane's last name. Akane Tendo"

"It can't be her. Maybe it's just a coincidence"

"But your wishing the girl could be her right?" Ukyo said and looked at him straightly.

"Wha- O-of course not!?" Ranma blushed slightly and Ukyo giggled when she saw this.

* * *

Nabiki and Akane are now just walking, somewhere…

"What's this about _my_ fiancée?" Akane broke the silence between them.

"Dad explained that one of us should marry his friend's son so the dojo will be saved" Nabiki explained

"Since you're the only one who studied martial arts, we chose you."

"But, why me?"

"Kasumi has Dr. Tofu and Kuno and I…"

"Your dating?! No way!"

"Yeah…"

"So have you met him? The fiancée I mean" Akane asked and stopped walking.

"Uhm, no. Not yet… His father came and said he's still busy until summer. I can recall his last name is… Saotome"

"Saotome?"

"Yes, maybe it's the famous Ranma Saotome"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence, you know…"

"Yeah, maybe… So Akane, I'll be staying here for a while"

"Huh? Why?"

"I just want to. So any plans later today?"

"Yeah… I'm planning to meet with Ukyo."

"Ukyo? Oh a new friend is she?"

Akane nodded and they continue on walking and talking...

* * *

Later that day… Akane went to the place where Ukyo and her will meet, near the lake, Nabiki went with her, saying she wanted to meet her little sisters new friend.

"Hi Ukyo!"

"Hi Akane, so who's with you?" Ukyo asked when she saw Nabiki.

"Oh, this is my older sister, Nabiki" Akane said introducing her sister.

"It's nice to meet you" Ukyo said smiling then said to Akane "Shampoo said she'll be coming too"

"Shampoo? Isn't that a hair product?" Nabiki asked, recalling the product you used for your hair.

"She came from China. And like Ran-chan and I, she also study martial arts, and with Mousse"

"You mean Mousse, the one who's with Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki? That boy's got to get a last name" Nabiki said then asked "Who's Ran-chan?"

"Ranma Saotome. She's Ranma's childhood friend sis" Akane said

"Really?" right then, Akane saw Ranma sitting beside the lake _'I guess it's his favorite spot' _Akane thought and went to him, since Nabiki and Ukyo are busy talking, they didn't noticed her.

* * *

"Hey"

"H-hey. How long have you been there?" Ranma asked, startled when Akane talked.

"Just now. What were you thinking?" Akane asked then sat beside him.

"Just things."

"I see. Ranma, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you feel if your engaged to someone you haven't met before?"

Ranma was frozen, _'Did Ukyo told her?'_

"Ukyo told you?"

"What do you mean?"

"About my engagement to someone I don't know"

"No, I asked because… My dad engaged me to someone I don't know… You too huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

"If I could choose, I wish it would be you…" Akane said looking far into the lake

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ranma asked, making him blush by her words.

"Well, you're my first guy friend. I never expected it to be you of course, I thought you're just a jerk"

"Uh… yeah, you called me that"

"How bout you? If you have a choice, who will you choose?"

"Well, I guess… you"

"Why? Isn't Ukyo your best friend"

"She's got Ryoga"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, they kept it as a secret just like Mousse and Shampoo. We're the only ones who knew"

"Thanks Ranma…" Akane said smiling at him

"For what?"

"I don't know… I guess, for choosing me?"

* * *

"You told us Ranma study martial arts?" Nabiki asked. They're still on the conversations. Of course they noticed Akane was gone, but when they saw Akane was sitting beside Ranma, they just let them be…

"Yeah. He carry the Saotome School Anything goes martial arts"

"Anything goes? But Akane will inherit the Anything goes martial arts, when he marry this Saotome guy…"

"Is it the Tendo Dojo?"

"How'd you know? Don't tell me..." Nabiki thought for a moment…

"Ran-chan's suppose to marry Akane"

"So it's not a coincidence then" Nabiki said and they both look at the two who was talking beside the lake.

"Perfect" Ukyo said smiling.

* * *

AN

So how is it? sorry for the less details in the story k?

I'm trying to find some time to write this story and it's the way I started writing so I'm sorry.

And yeah, if you noticed, I didn't used any songs in this chapter... I'm running out of songs that's perfect for this story... Can someone give me some?


	6. Each Other Won't Keep Us Apart

uhm, sorry for taking long... oh and this chapter is a lot about Ranma and Akane...

Chapter 6 – Each Other Won't Keep us Apart

* * *

It was morning, Nabiki and Ukyo are in their cabin talking

"Where is Akane by the way?" Ukyo asked noticing she's gone since she woke up

"With Ranma, she said they have a lot to talk about" Nabiki just answered

"Okay… Talk about them, ever think of a way to get them?"

"Without telling about them, being fiancée? Not yet"

* * *

Ranma and Akane are once again, beside the lake. Long silence has been between them

"Uh… mind taking a canoe ride?" Ranma said and Akane nodded

They ride on and didn't bothered paddling much, just talked

"So, found your special girl yet?" Akane asked

"Special girl?" Ranma responded, confused

"The girl you heard singing? Ukyo told me"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Jerk" Akane said, but still smiling

"If I said it's you, what would you do?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'd be honored if it was me"

"Then it's you"

"What?"

"It's you, I heard you singing that morning"

"Tell me the story?"

"I thought you said you'd be honored?"

"I am honored, that you like my voice" She said smiling once more

"Okay, my only problem now's your fiancée"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now I don't have to choose between you and the girl with a voice since your both the same"  
"Is this somehow…" Akane cut her words then feel her hand being taken by Ranma

"It's my way of saying I like you"

Akane then looked away from him

"It's because of your fiancée right?" Ranma said, staring at Akane until she looked at him again

"Yeah, but what about your fiancée?"

"I know, that's what I was worried about too. And the other thing"

"That would be?"

"After summer, we won't see each other again"

"Oh yeah" Akane sighed and Ranma went closer to her

"Let's get out of here, I like to show you something" Akane nodded and they started to get off

Ranma then lead her near a tree

"You want to show me a tree?"

Ranma pointed up and Akane looked at it and saw a tree house

"Want to go?" Ranma asked, handing his hand out, Akane took it and climbed up

"If your wonderin why there's no stairs, it's because I just come up here myself and I could just climb"

Akane just said nothing and sat with Ranma on small terrace-like on the tree house and looked at the view

"Wow, this looks beautiful" Akane said still holding Ranma's hand

"Yeah, I wrote my songs here"

"I'll really miss this place" Akane said then sighed and added " after this I could just ride to your place but it's-"

"100 miles from your place, I know" they just nodded and looked down

"I like to sing to you something" Ranma said looking at her and started singing

_Ranma:_

_**Can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah  
Cause he knows that where you are  
Is where I should be too**_

_**Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow  
Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
**_

_Akane:_

_**  
If this was forever what could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours abandon the universe  
Gonna make you everything  
In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that where we are  
Will never be the same oh no**_

_Both:_

_**  
Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
**_

_Akane:_

_**  
Oh we know its coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)  
(So let's make the second last) make it last!  
**_

_Both:_

_**  
Right here, oh right now  
Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything**_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
(you and me)  
Ohh you and me  
But right now there's you and… me…**_

"Ranma? Akane?" they heard Ukyo's voice and saw her below

"Ukyo knows this place?" Akane asked looking at Ranma

"No. I didn't told anyone, she probably just passed here"

"Okay, I think we have to go now"

"Yeah"

"Thanks Ranma… "

* * *

AN

hope you like it., I know I suck at grammar but I just love writing

oh and I think I'm going a little too fast?

Song I used is

Right Here Right Now from High School Musical 3

It just kind of fit., =P

hehehe

ABC! oh right, and if you want to hear the songs I used I have a place where you can hear all of them =) look in my profile cause I can't post it here

tCeE!


	7. If I Win What Would I Lose?

sorry for taking one month... ^^ enjoy

and thanks to previews reviews... um yeah I'm a little weak today =) but I'm feeling fine, just disappointed

Chapter 7 – If I Win What Would I Lose?

* * *

"No wait…" Akane said and moved back a bit "Before I leave this tree house, I'd like to leave some remembrance"

She goes inside and tied up a string on a branch "I found it last Christmas. It's really important to me, somehow"

She went back to Ranma and smiled, ready to get down

"Okay… hold on tight Akane" he said and held her close then jumped down

"You move like a martia-" her words were cut when they heard Ukyo again

"Let's go…!" he said and grabbed her by hand to run

o-o-o

"Those two love birds" Nabiki said standing behind a tree near the tree house

She grabbed Ukyo as she passed the tree and pointed to the running Ranma and Akane

"I guess they're busy" Ukyo said "We were supposed to meet with Shampoo, want to come?"

"Yeah, of course" she answered and heard someone

"What you doing?"

"Shampoo! You startled us! We're just hiding" Ukyo said holding her chest

"Hiding?"

"Never mind! We'll tell you the whole story, let's just go somewhere but here"

* * *

"You think we're safe now?" Akane asked stopping beside the lake bridge

"Yeah… Are you a… martial artist?" Ranma asked and looked at her

"Why?"

"You just run so fast. If you were normal you won't be able to keep up with me"  
Akane smiled and faced him "So? Is being a martial artist a problem?"

"Yeah… Cause when we run I don't have to do this" he moved down and carried Akane bridal style

"Hey! Wait-" Akane said and thought

"What?"

"You're a martial artist? That means…"

"What?" Ranma then remembered "You're not the… inheritor of…"

"I'm not an inheritor of anything Ranma… the fiancée is the inheritor of our Dojo"

"That's cool. We don't really have a dojo so if I marry the girl I'll inherit theirs"

"Coincidence?" Akane said and giggled "Hey maybe it's you… I mean my fiancée"

"Big chances, yeah right" he said with a smirk

"I could dream…" she said and feels Ranma walk "Can you at least… put me down?"

He shakes his head and just laughed "This may be the last chance I could carry you"

"What do you mean?" _'I mean, only a few weeks more to go and we're done but…'_

"Now that I found you, I should go and meet my fiancée tomorrow"

His words hit her "Tomorrow? That reminds me…"

"Pops said I should come since we're disturbing her on a summer vacation or something"

"Right… you should" she poked him lightly on the forehead and smiled

"Don't worry, I bet she's nice or even great"

"Easy for you to say…"

"I'm also going to meet him… Nabiki said I'm leaving tomorrow. She's going to take my place for a while" she feels him putting her down

"I…" Ranma looked away

"I'm going to miss you…" she said and moves closer to kiss him on the cheek, instead, she meet his lips

* * *

"Akane? You're packing already?" Nabiki said when she came inside and saw Akane on her bed packing

"Yeah… the earlier the better" Nabiki sat beside her

"Akane… Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like him" she said and heard her sighed

"I have to like him…"

"C'mon, sing it…"

"What?"

"When you're feeling this way you usually write songs"

"I don't feel like singing right now" she said looking down and Nabiki handed her guitar

She sighed and just started playing some tunes

"You really don't have any songs? This is unusual…" Nabiki said with a worried face and heard her sister sing a few lines

_**It's ripping my heart, tearing me apart.**_

_**It's impossible to choose.**_

She stopped for a while and thought for some more...

_**We'll stay together always, that's the promise we made**_

_**But suddenly it's not so clear**_

_**And I'm being pulled both ways**_

_**What if I don't try,**** What if I do?  
Everything that I've dreamed, right in front of me.  
If I win what would I lose?  
How can I learn to live wondering with what if.**_

Nabiki gave out a sad sigh, understanding her song

"I've been trying to say this to you but… It's Ranma right?"

"Nabiki… why does this happen to me?"

"Good things happen to you… Ranma is your-" she stopped remembering their plan

'_I can't, then it would ruin the surprise…'_

"My what?"

"Your… bad luck?"

"I… guess…" Akane said and continued packing

'_I'm sorry Akane. I have to keep my promise'

* * *

_AN

at least forgive me ^^

See? I'm feeling better! before I start the chapter I was feeling low cause of some friend

okierz so tCeE

been busy last month so I didn't get to update

ABC!

Song: What If from DCOM Cheetah Girls: One World


End file.
